Onward
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Hermione has a rough day and Harry can't seem to help her, when the twins find out, Fred comes up with a plan and ends up earning points and making her smile.
1. Chapter 1

**_Onward!_**

**_this happened to take place at showchoir practice the other night. my friend hurt her toe so picked her up and carried her out of the building running at like full speed after showchoir. so i'm dedicating this to my friend Laura who happens to be my personal Hermione. this takes place the twins seventh year and Hermione's fifth. read review and enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: the Characters belong to Jk Rowling just the this plot is mine _**

"Freddie look" George whispered in my ear I turn to see Hermione Granger sitting in a corner of the library on the verge of tears and Harry desperately attempting to calm her down, "Hermione, he's an idiot don't listen to him." The small fifteen year old said putting a hand on her shoulder, the action just made more tears appear in her eyes. Harry's eyes widened and he quickly pulled her into a hug. I watched Harry try one more time as a strange but amazing idea struck me. I turned to George and told him, "Are you sure Mate? She could kill you as well as accept, she has the power now to dock points." George asked our blue eyes staring back at me warily. "George, how can she dock points from something so chivalrous? Aren't we Gryffindors? I think that would earn points. And when was the last time _we_ earned points?" I said with a smile. George nodded seeing my point, "Now come, Brother Mine." I said leading George over to the younger two in the corner. "…I just…He's so…..Oh Harry why must the world hate my kind?" Hermione wailed into the scared boy's shoulder, "I-uh-don't know 'Mione, I just don't know…..um." Harry said biting his lip.

"Harry! Hermione!" I yelled approaching them, earning a "shush" from the librarian. "What ever is the matter?" George asked in a quieter voice. "Malfoy really nailed her today in potions, then Ron yelled at her for being…well, for being Hermione." Harry said rubbing her back in a brotherly fashion. "Well for starters, Malfoy's a prat to everyone. And Ron is a little bipolar right now, I'm sure he didn't mean it." I said trying to look at Hermione's face which was buried under her mass of hair and Harry's shoulder. "mph mnph mph." Hermione said, "What?" "Repeat that 'Mione" George and I said in unison. "I said, 'no he meant it." Her voice carried under Harry's arm. The sound broke my heart, to be honest I hate it when all girls cry, they make me feel sad, but Hermione just sounded so broken that I wanted to hold her and protect her from everyone..including Harry, why from Harry I have no idea, but it felt like she needed it. And it made my little plan all that more important.

"Hermione, would you like a piggy back ride to your next class?" I asked, Harry gave me the oddest look I've ever seen on his face, but I ignored it. George snickered behind me. She lifted her head and looked at me like I had gone insane. Which I'm sure I have but that's not the point, "Seriously?" she croaked, rubbing a few stray tears from her face. I smiled and promptly turned around, "Come now, up you go." Hermione clambered onto my back and held tightly as I stood up. "George grab her bag, Harry I need you booming voice." And I lead them out of the library, Hermione giggled slightly as the strange looks we had gotten from everyone. The bell rang for class to get out and soon the halls were swarming with students. I nodded at Harry who smiled, I guess he likes to yell. "OI, MOVE!" He bellowed and I must say he'll make a great Quidditch captain, that little guy has a huge voice. Anyway first and second years parted hitting the walls hard, "Charms." Hermione whispered in my ear. The older students were frightened as well at the sound of a little fifth year's voice, when Harry speaks people listen, now the sea of students had been cleared and I took off with Harry and George not far behind. I neighed loudly causing some fourth girls alarm, I think one of them was Ginny but I'm not sure. Hermione laughed and pointed forward and yelled, "Onward steed!" I laughed as well simply because Hermione was enjoying herself.

I dropped her off at her charms classroom with a smile, George handed her her bag and went across the hall to flirt or something with the girls on our team. "thanks Fred." Hermione said giving me a brief hug. "I needed that." I smiled "Anytime 'Mione, anytime." I said and then strolled over to George, " I told you she wouldn't dock points." I whispered in his ear. George turned and smiled "But did she give you points?" "I-" "Fred! George! That was very Gryffindor of you, I award you both ten points each for such Chivalry." Professor McGonagall said appearing out of nowhere, "Why thank you Professor!" I said turning to George with a look that said 'Told ya so.' George rolled his eyes, "And was Mr. Potter apart of this little scene as well?" she asked looking at us imploringly, "Yes and so was Hermione." George replied. "Thank you, now off to class with you!" she said and disappeared in the Charms classroom. George looked at me with excitement, "We just earned twenty points for Gryffindor!" he exclaimed then I was tackled to the ground by a slightly smaller something that wasn't George. "Why did you-she's my-you could have-" Ron struggled to form words as he smacked my chest repeatedly. George pulled him off me, "Ron I did that to cheer Hermione up not to steal her from anyone… wait…Do you fancy her?" I asked my eyes twinkling like they always do when I found out a dark secret. "I-What? No-I mean…." He hung his head, "Yeah, I do fancy Hermione." George dropped Ron and laughed, I bent down holding my stomach I was laughing so hard. Ron glared and said "it's not like you don't." George froze, his eyes wide with confusion, I froze too, getting ready to pummel the little bug."What? No Fred doesn't like Hermione, He likes Katie….don't you?" George looked between me and Ron. I stood up and glared down at Ron, "Who told you that?" Ron pulled away from me but didn't get far he ran in to a wall. "No, it was just kinda obvious." He said refraining from stuttering. "Well I don't so forget you ever thought that. She's like a little sister to me and that's it okay?" Ron nodded. "Good now go, all three of us are late enough as it is, and I rather like transfiguration." I stormed away my good mood spoiled by that one little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Onward! **_

_**so my friend Laura has this dance (yes the same laura i dedicated the last chapter to) and i don't know i just came up with this story her Hermione like ways mixed the crazy things we do tend to spark ideas for these stories. and honestly Hermione just disappears a lot in the books so this is my idea of where she goes when people think she's at the library. and i dedicate this chapter to Laura's dance, anyway read review and enjoy :)**_

___**Disclaimer: the Character's belong to Jk Rowling **_

_**Chapter 2: Fred's simple way of relieving stress**_

Walking down the corridor I happen to hear a yell of utter anguish. "Why must these things always happen to me?" the girl yelled at no one in particular. I turned to the corner and saw a very distressed Hermione sitting on the floor surrounded by the remains of her school bag. George had left me alone; he needed some time to talk up Angie, any who, I'm not bitter I swear. "Miss Granger, whatever is the matter?" I asked in my most charming voice, "Shut it Fred I'm not in the mood for your flirtatious nonsense." Hermione snapped. I blinked and shrugged off the insult to my ego, "Hermione, seriously what's wrong?" I asked again, giving her my most mature face. "My entire life is a mess right now, Harry's turned into a ticking time bomb for anger, Ron's being Ron, and OWLs start in three months, I'm so behind in everything!" she ranted in one breath…seriously her ability to do that still amazes me.

"So….you need a stress reliever?" I asked picking up her books and parchment and repairing her bag. "Yes and thank you for cleaning that up, it was the icing on the cake for today." She said as I handed her the bag, then I realized how heavy it was, "Um I'll carry it, don't want you breaking your back now do we? Harry and Ron might not survive without you." I said. She eyed me wearily, "Why are you doing this?" she asked with a frown. "Doing what? Being a nice brotherly figure, because at the moment you need one." I said carefully looking at her with an innocent look. She crossed her arms and popped out her hip, she raised an eyebrow, "Really? No ulterior motives, no pranks up your sleeves? Fred are you feeling okay?" she asked still skeptical. "Yes, 'Mione I'm fine, why must people assume that when I'm being nice it's to pull a prank, or ask a person out?" I asked slightly offended. "Because normally when you're nice you're either pulling a prank or asking some poor soul out." Hermione replied not missing a beat. "So Fred Weasley isn't allowed to be genuinely nice once and a while?" I asked squinting at her. "Well, I guess so….I'm just not used to you being nice to me." She said blushing slightly, looking at her toes. "Hermione I'm not mad, I understand….." I said looking at her (Or attempting to, she kept her head down) "You know what!" I dropped the bag and grabbed her arms, "Fred what are you doing?" she asked scared now. "Dance." I commanded, "WHAT?" she looked at me with a mix of anger and wonder in her chocolate brown eyes. "Dance…like this!" I said, I did a random floppy arm motion and jumped in a circle. "Wha-why?" she asked fighting the urge to giggle, I could see it exploding out of her though. "Trust me, you'll feel better!" I said winking at her, she thought about it then quickly joined in. we did this weird unnatural flopping motion for about five minutes before we both collapsed on a wall laughing and gasping for air.

"Fred that was quite fun, thank you!" she said after we calmed down, she leaned over and hugged me, my heart fluttered slightly, but I ignored it and hugged her back. I stood and pulled her up then grabbed her bag, "anytime, 'Mione and I mean that." I said with a wink and then I led her to the Common Room.


End file.
